


your heart was a legend

by claritywithinspace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claritywithinspace/pseuds/claritywithinspace
Summary: “Lena,” Kara calls out, causing the other woman to turn back around with a questioning gaze, and there is so much Kara wants to tell her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Thanks for the support and love of 'i was looking for a hooker (when i found you)'. Sorry for the wait, but without further ado, enjoy the sequel.

“Goodnight, Lena.”

Kara advances quietly through the living room to Alex, who has her back turned, arms folded over her chest. Alex left the bed fifteen minutes ago, trying to be careful not to wake the sleeping Kryptonian as she snuck out of the bedroom.

The truth is that Kara can out sleep a frat boy who stayed up three days straight partying, because when it’s her turn to rest there is a very few amount of things that can wake her up. The truth is the warmth of Alex disappearing is enough to do that.

Alex doesn’t scare when Kara comes up behind her to wrap long, strong arms around her waist. In fact, she leans back into the embrace and Kara would have felt good, but she’s known Alex long enough to know when something’s bothering her. The tension in her body is a clear indicator.

It’s about Lena. Kara knows it is. She is fully confident where Alex’s heart lies, so the fact that they’re both awake in the early morning because of Lena Luthor doesn’t hold the affect it would on other couples. Alex has been happy with her, true, but she’s also been torn knowing that their love caused a casualty. To be in Lena Luthor’s life means to never let her believe she doesn’t belong there.

 “Do you wanna talk about it?” Kara asks, because there isn’t much else she knows to do. She rubs at tired eyes, soaking in her girlfriend’s presence. She really likes being able to refer to Alex as that now. It makes her feel all gooey and giggly inside.

Alex runs her fingers softly over the arms secured around her. “I don’t know what else to say.”

Kara presses a kiss to her temple, separating them to tangle their fingers together as she tries to lead them back to the bedroom. “Come back to bed.”

Alex follows her willingly, sliding underneath the sheets and curling her arms around Kara where she rests on her chest. The nights she spends at the apartment have always been her favorite, and due to recent events, it remains there. To hold Kara is something she has done many times before right in this very bed, but it’s better now because they can still cuddle and sleep, but they can also kiss and make love. A very much appreciated and welcomed change for them it is.

“Did she like the gift?” Kara mumbles into the exposed skin of Alex’s chest, tracing patterns on her clothed stomach.

“I guess.” Alex shrugs underneath her, playing with blonde tresses as she tries to avoid beating herself up over the situation. “I feel like I could do more though. I can’t stand by as she goes through this. Not since it is partly my fault.”

Hurting Lena has been weighing down on Alex like crazy and Kara can’t stand either of them being in this shaky friendship. She loves Lena, granted they haven’t spent as much time together as Alex has, but the woman is in their lives and she wants it to be kept that way. As much as Kara thinks Alex needs Lena, she finds it to be true the other way around – even without Lena’s true affections.

“We’ll help her through this together. There has to be something that we can do to make her feel better.” Kara says, determined and ready to save this little piece of the world. “And we won’t stop until we can achieve that lovely Lena Luthor smile.”

Alex gazes at her with glistening in amazement eyes. “I’m terribly in love with you.”

Kara accepts the tender kiss, mumbling with sincerity, “I love you too.”

Its past three in the morning in National City, and Kara Danvers chooses to let Ho Hey by The Lumineers sound softly in the confines of her bedroom as Alex goes down on her. Alex’ll make a comment about Kara’s way of romance with a roll of hazel eyes that seems less annoyed, more adored, but not before Kara – sleepy, on the edge, madly in love – giggles, literally giggles, so soft and so real, as she comes undone under Alex’s tongue.

 ----

“I have an idea,” Kara says, using one of her hands to continue guiding Alex’s hips on the fingers inside her with a perfect rhythm.

Alex has her hands planted in the two holes in the ceiling – Kara totally got carried away, caught up in the moment, and well, Alex needed _something_ to help keep her balance – and she practically keens at Kara’s words. This isn’t the first time Kara came up with one in their bedroom, sometimes other places around her apartment, that one time at the DEO they never got to finish because whoa close calls, activities and they always come through to driving Alex completely mad, so wild with seeking that mind-blowing orgasm and achieving it.

But a mind-blowing orgasm isn’t exactly what Kara has in mind, wait scratch that, _of course_ that’s what she has had planned all along, something else just happens to not be able to go away.

“I think we should invite our friends over to see if Lena will connect with someone.”

“What?” Alex pants, her hips stuttering to a stop as she stares incredulously down at her girlfriend.

Kara’s eyes widen, “Do you not like it?”

“No, it’s not that.” Alex tells her, sweat dripping lightly and chest heaving. “Now isn’t the time for this.”

“Oh, right.” Kara says, looks sheepish because of course it’s not. She pulls her fingers out of Alex and glances at her through underneath her eyelashes. “So, you do like it then?”

“Kara.” Alex warns after whining at the loss, taking a deep breath to control herself here.

“It’s the least we can do. You promised her to help get her forever,” Kara reminds her, slipping a hand between them again but not yet entering.

Alex groans in frustration. She would really prefer to talk about this later. There’s an orgasm still on her mind. “Kara, will you please finish what you started?”

All that does is give Kara the chance to tease. Her thumb brushes back and forth on Alex’s aching clit, reveling in the shiver it receives. “What do you think?”

Alex gives because at the moment it’s the best she can do. “I think you better fly away from Lena’s wrath when she figures it out to be a setup, but all in all, it’s the best we got.”

Kara is happy about that answer and prods at Alex’s entrance before she gets another idea. “Wait, one more thing.” Alex is so going to pay her back for this, but Kara grins mischievously despite the blush on her cheeks. “I want you to call me Supergirl.”

“Fine,” Alex growls, scratching her nails down a beautiful stomach, “ _Take_ _me, Supergirl._ ”

 ----

“What about Maggie?” Alex asks, tugging the arm linked with hers closer as they continue to walk down the sidewalk.

Alex used to hate mornings years ago when being able to hold a good amount of liquor in her system didn’t mean immune to hangovers, but to survive normal day life meant attending to responsibilities with one. As she became an agent of the DEO mornings stopped being so bad, her internal alarm clock usually wakes her up before dawn nowadays, and she has taken a liking to the morning workout routines. It is also really nice to wake up with Kara wrapped in her arms.

There are still some downsides to being awake so early.

National City is chaotic in the mornings, people shoving pass others without an ‘excuse me’, the birds chirps the background music to angry car honks and yelling.

This morning is a bit different than usual. Instead of one of them being gone before the other wakes they both came to just seconds after the other, and Kara had gotten distracted with first the sight of Alex’s toned legs then with breakfast. Thanks to Kara’s leg worship, it takes an extra moment for Alex to find the strength to go shower. Alex isn’t sure what she did, or why Kara is in such an extra good mood, but Kara is finishing chewing on some toast as she climbs in under the water spray behind her. The moment insistent hands make a beeline from underneath her breasts towards trimmed hair at the apex of her thighs, Alex knows this will have to substitute as the morning exercise.

Needless to say they are both on the edge of running late, but Alex will deal with the consequences later. Whatever it consists of doesn’t compare to the low throbbing between her legs, or Kara’s satisfied gleam in her eye. Kara is an incredible girlfriend, and sometimes Alex takes it as a challenge to up her game.

That is why, instead of parting ways so soon, Alex insisted to walk Kara to work. It’s not the smartest plan because of the time, and Kara denies letting her at first because she could be there in seconds by flying. They didn’t stay at Alex’s apartment last night, so she’d have to backtrack across town to get to the other DEO operation site. Alex didn’t budge and as easy as Kara can get under her skin to cave, sometimes the roles get reversed.

Kara has been aware of Alex’s gaze during the walk, lets her take her time. Being the spotlight of her attention always makes Kara buzz with happiness, and blush more than not. She doesn’t quite know what Alex thinks in those moments, but when hazel eyes look like that – focused, earnest, and shiny – there is nothing to worry about.

Alex is good at complimenting Kara whenever she sees the opportunity. Sometimes, though, Kara leaves her feeling stunned and afraid that what she says can’t measure up to the truth of her beauty. There are words that haven’t even been created yet that could better suite Kara.

In the morning there is a bonus reward for waking up. The time of day captures Kara’s beauty level so much better. She’ll be beautiful no matter what time of day for the rest of her life, but like now, blue eyes matching the color of the sky but having the brightness of the sun, the slight red tone on her cheeks due to the colder, windy air, it settles into Alex’s mind as intoxicatingly breathtaking and she doesn’t want to miss a moment of it.

“She is a detective. That’ll get major points, but it also could backfire badly,” Kara takes into consideration, looking to a few birds that fly overhead with a smile. She understands their freedom, what it’s like to be so high above and witness the happenings down below. When she looks to Alex, the older woman has confusion written behind a furrowed brow. “A kick-butt defender of the world that deals with aliens on a daily basis? I think that sounds familiar.”

Alex nods along. A little bit too close to the hurt, huh.

“Besides, Maggie already wants the Alex Danvers experience.”

Alex scoffs, “No, she does not.”

“According to Susan she does.”

Kara had seen the chemistry and way that Alex and Maggie sported around each other, but she chose to swallow her tiny bit of jealousy to nothing more than reading into it way too much. Then Susan came around, pointing it out when they were all around each other, and it confirmed that at least Maggie wanted more. Nothing against the woman, but Kara would not let that happen. Not when there was already another woman in line for her girlfriend’s affections.

“Vasquez thinks all the females want to do each other,” Alex protests, “She tried to make a bet with me on you and Lane.”

Lucy Lane? Kara might have mentioned that even she wouldn’t mind dating her, and she guarantees it would have been a lovely relationship, but ultimately Kara is sure that, like with James, Lucy would have been let go. Nothing personal, it just seems now that Alex is inevitability beyond foster sister and they were bound to be together.

“I was thinking about Lucy for Lena.” Kara adds, mostly to herself, “Or maybe even Cat.”

“As in Cat _Grant_?” Alex voice slightly rises, and if Kara didn’t pull her along, a car wreck might’ve happened when she stopped directly in the street on a changing light.

“No, as in the Cat in the Hat.”

“You’re hilarious,” Alex deadpans, coming to another stop, but this time, outside the CatCo building.

“Thanks, I thought so too.” Kara smiles brightly, wrapping long arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders. Alex immediately rests her hands on Kara’s hips, tugging her all the more closer. “Do I get a reward?”

Alex hums, pondering the question. “How about Chicago food truck?”

“That’s more for you,” Kara mumbles from above, nuzzling her cheek against short brunette hair that smells of vanilla.

The people of the city go by, and Kara really should be getting inside to start, but letting Alex go is hard.

“I _am_ the one who has to deal with your jokes.” Alex mumbles into Kara’s chest, laughing when Kara pushed her away to lightly punch her on the shoulder.

Alex just made it easier to disentangle them, but the goodbye kiss they share proves that she couldn’t stay mad at Alex long. They part with the promise to come up with more solutions, and Kara feels bubbly as ever as she enters the building. This could work.

 ----

The night comes to set Lena up under the disguise of having a game night. The rest of the guest list includes Lucy and Maggie, as well as James and Winn, mainly because the guys would have a fit if they weren’t invited, and slightly because Kara isn’t entirely sure on Lena’s sexuality. The more than better she guesses, and if one of her favorite guys could find love outside of it falling on her then that would double the happiness.

It goes well, despite James’s lovesick looks in Kara’s direction. Having the closest people in her life gathered around and getting along makes Kara really happy. It makes her even happier that she can curl up next to Alex, holding her hand tight, and not witness any judgment.

Lena is good at carrying a conversation with all the other guests, but it is clear that Lucy is the one to take up most of her attention. Maggie had pretty much given up, rather talking to Alex instead as Winn mingles with Kara and James. They find out that Lena knows Lucy already, barely, but Kara thinks that makes sense since they both come from Metropolis and were bound to run into each other at least once or twice there, what with Lena knowing Lex and Lois Lane being in the line of work she is.

Kara sees the smiles, and laughter, and thinks this will work.

The game night starts to slow; James had already left shortly before Maggie followed behind. Alex had climbed out onto the fire escape to join Lena in gathering night air in their lungs. Lucy was the next to leave with farewell to the rest of them, and Kara notices an extra little pep in her step that she hopes is because of Lena.

Winn is the last to leave – aside from Lena – and he can’t help giving Kara a cake eating grin. Kara had questioned him, but he had just hugged her, saying – once again – how he had called so, so long ago about her being gay to which Kara corrects that he still is wrong – she very much likes males too. It doesn’t seem to deter him though as he leaves ranting about all the lesbian energy that had been in the apartment, and wondering how he ended up surround by a bunch of female friends that doesn’t have a perfectly straight bone in their bodies.

Kara decides to give him that one.

A little bit of time goes by as Kara cleans up around her apartment. Lena is still outside with Alex, and it drives Kara insane with curiosity. Kara knows that even though she has powers, she shouldn’t always use them, especially during moments of privacy that doesn’t concern her if not related to bad things, but a part of her just can’t help herself and she’s listening in before she knows it.

“Which one do you prefer I go with?” Lena says, and oh -

“You know.”

“I saw right through this little plan you two stirred up within ten minutes.” Lena continues, chuckling a bit, “Kara may have been oblivious to your feelings towards her, but she’s not oblivious to others attractions, nor subtle about getting them to act on them.”

Okay, so maybe Kara got a little carried away and went around practically jumping in to say something nice about whoever Lena was talking to, trying to up any possible chances.

Alex declares, “You chose to stay.”

“It was nice for the most part. You two know some lovely people. Winn is certainly quite the character.” Kara hears the sincerity in her voice, “It’s been nice seeing you again as well.”

That is good for Kara to hear, because it’s true that Lena had put some distance between the three of them after things came full circle for Alex and Kara. The distance had really put an effect on Alex; Kara could tell that it dug underneath her skin in unpleasant ways. Alex was as equally ecstatic as Kara when Lena had accepted to tonight.

“I missed you, too.” Alex says, and it’s meant. A silence takes over for a moment until Alex breaks it with, “So, Lucy Lane then?”

“I figured you were hoping for Maggie.” Kara can just picture Lena’s smirk, because yeah, Alex totally was. “Lucy is entirely on another level with reading people and smarts, and I do like speaking with her, but I’m not close to being over you just yet.”

“It’s been awhile since we’ve…” Alex trails off, probably a tad afraid to talk about their past after everything.

“True.” Lena hums, and Kara could only imagine what was going on inside her head. “But to put a time limit on getting over somebody is ridiculous. You got into my veins, Alex. That’s going to take awhile to drain.”

“Is there anything I can do to speed it along?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Lena,” Kara hears Alex call out, “If Kara never came into my life…”

It trails off there, but they all seem to get it. If Kara never came into Alex’s life then maybe they would have stood a greater chance. If Kara never came into Alex’s life maybe they wouldn’t have met all.

Lena comes back into Kara’s view a moment later, thanking Kara for the invite, and heads to the door.

“Lena,” Kara calls out, causing the other woman to turn back around with a questioning gaze, and there is so much Kara wants to tell her. She wants to start with another thank you written on a fancy cake. She wants to continue with a hug full of apologies, because she doesn’t want to even think about not having Alex in the way she does now, and knows that Lena has to. She wants to finish with an ‘I would have routed for you two’, because if anybody is worthy of being with Alex she knows Lena to be the only other one on the list. Instead, she settles with a sincere smile, and, “I’m really glad you came tonight.”

Lena departs with a small smile and a nod.

 ----

Kara ends up coming up with another idea a month later. It’s bold, and brave, and upon bringing it up another idea came about on top of it.

Its past eight at night, and ordering in had been chosen. One of Kara’s favorite things is coming home to her athletic agent girlfriend wearing a tank top and boy shorts, waiting for Kara to get there to kiss her hello and let her rant about her day. It’s a reward in itself to be able to fall in to the comfort of strong arms of someone in love with her, and cuddle up on the couch to binge watch shows.

Currently, they are catching up on Orphan Black – Alex claims to love the show in general, but Kara thinks it’s more due to her attraction to Tatiana Maslany than the actual storyline, even if clones fall right under Alex’s category of favorite discoveries. Kara is doing her best to pay attention to the screen, but distractions in her mind have her gaze either glazing over or looking around. While she does that she notices the differences forming in her apartment. From the black boots normally now resting under the coffee table, to the gun and badge that seem to always be resting on top of it since they’ve been together – thinks of the drawer in her dresser filled with some of Alex’s clothing. There are bits and pieces of Alex Danvers covering small parts of the apartment, and it’s a nice feeling having them there. Almost too nice, and Kara thinks she’d like to have more pieces that sum up her girlfriends interests decorating the space.

Kara snaps her attention back into focus, but still chooses to ignore the tv for the view of Alex. Alex has her feet propped up on Kara’s legs, toes’ wiggling each time Kara purposely brushes her fingers on the bottom, and they have shared these moments for years, but Kara wants more.

“Move in with me.”

Alex pauses with half of a potsticker in her mouth – Kara split the last one with her – eyes wide. She takes it away, clearing her throat as she locks onto Kara’s blue eyes. “Are you sure?”

Kara wants to frown, because she can clearly see the doubts lurking behind hazel, can hear it in her voice. “The surest I have ever been.” Kara promises, taking Alex’s hand that isn’t holding food and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She hopes her smile can defuse the inner war in her girlfriend. “It’s not a home without you.”

Honestly, it isn’t. Home outside of Krypton meant sharing a bedroom with Alex for years. It meant feeling better when, before they got together, Alex came over either crashing on the couch or next to her. More importantly, Kara’s home is within the confines of Alex’s heart, and the closer she is, the better off.

Alex’s lips start to tremble, but she bites it to stop. She moves to straddle Kara, hands cupping her face as she leans towards her lips, whispering against them, “I’d love to.”

They both are filled with happy energy, smiling into the passionate kiss, and what Kara is about to say might be a game changer, but it’s the thing buzzing around in her mind lately. It needs to be said, regardless of the possible poor timing.

Kara pulls away, resting their foreheads together. “One more thing.”

 ----

The plan almost put Alex in some type of gay shock that made Kara regret what she had said, wanting to take everything back so her girlfriend’s face would return to a normal facial expression. The number of outcomes in that moment put Kara in a spiraling mindset, because it was honestly a suggestion – one that had even surprised herself for coming up with – and she really would not like to lose her girlfriend over it. When Alex had come to it wasn’t with anger, but rather confusion as to how the question ever became an option.

Lena Luthor is a woman worth being fawned over, and sure Kara’s romantic affections fall completely on Alex, but there are ways for people to get what they want, and for the sake of broken hearts Kara wants this for them.

Alex had been reluctant at first. She had told Kara that all that was wanted is what they already have. She had told Kara it wasn’t worth creating such a mess. She didn’t want Lena hating her, and she didn’t want Kara forming insecurities.

In the end, and Kara’s not exactly sure how it came to be, but days had passed until Alex came to her, gave her the most reassuring kiss and agreed.

And that is how they find themselves here, in the vicinity of Alex’s apartment under the illusion of moving things. Well, except of course they are actually getting that done. But, there are other motives lurking underneath Alex’s discreet flirtation and Kara’s lack of disguising nervousness.

“Thanks for coming over to help.” Alex says to Lena, scooting a large box to the center of the almost empty living room.

They have spent the past two hours boxing Alex’s stuff away – it took about ten minutes during that time for Kara to stop blushing at the variety of panties in the drawer she has yet to see her girlfriend wear, but that didn’t compare to the shade Alex turned in embarrassment when Lena found a certain item with straps in the bedroom closest, making it known with a smirking ‘you never told me about having this’.

Alex never told Kara either.

A break has been decided as they sit on the couch, Alex taking sips of her beer while trying with all her might to tell Kara telepathically to calm the fuck down, because the hero has rambled eight different times while not-so-subtly eyeing Lena, and this isn’t going to work if people can’t cool their jets.

In Kara’s defense, this is a pretty big deal, and Lena looks just as gorgeous in casual clothing as she does in business attire. Besides, since when does she actually have any chill?

“I guess the best way to spend a Sunday is to help others rather than to spend it alone.” Lena muses, finishing the beer in her own hand.

Whelp, forget a butter knife, Lena has opted for a butcher knife to stab hearts out at her known loneliness.

“Sundays are usually lazy days. Alex and I hardly leave –” Kara abruptly cuts herself off. Telling about their relationship in the way she was about to would be rubbing salt in a wound. “W-would you like another drink?”

Kara tunes into her super hearing the second she heads for the kitchen. This time its Alex approved, so she doesn’t have to go a whole six hours without receiving a kiss. Last time it was supposed to be a total of ten hours, but as Kara has kryptonite, Alex has Kara, and Kara is not against using the power of that weakness against her.

“How are you doing?” Alex asks, in the tender tone usually reserved for her girlfriend.

Lena leans back into the comfort of the couch. “It depends on which way you are asking.”

“In general.”

“L Corp has been running smoothly recently. The things I’m trying to accomplish seem to be working.” Lena tells with a nod, “I’m doing pretty well.”

“How are you feeling?” Alex asks, resting an arm on the back of the couch, barely brushing Lena’s shoulders.

“I feel better.” Lena hesitates, seeming to mull words over in her mind, before quietly, she admits, “I still miss you.”

Kara can hear the change in Alex’s heartbeat. This is it, she thinks. They are about to have the chance for it all. Nobody has to be sad here anymore. Kara has to witness what is surely about to happen.

Alex fidgets with her fingers, averting her gaze to them, as if the hesitation is her backing out. She raises a hand to brush a few stray hairs behind Lena’s ear. Lena leans into the touch while Alex leans in.

“Maybe you don’t have to anymore,” Alex whispers, closing the distance and claiming Lena’s lips like she has many, many times before.

It doesn’t strike Kara with jealousy to see the woman she’s in love with kissing someone else like most would be, like she would have if things would have worked out with James and he were the one taking Alex’s place. It’s odd, because James could never compare to the amount Alex makes her feel, and Kara chalks it all up to Lena having her first. It doesn’t hurt her because it’s not supposed to. This is all about healing, and Kara knows how important it is to Alex that Lena heals. If it’s with the sturdiness of their hands and the softness of their lips then so be it.

“Alex –”

Kara takes that as her cue, abandoning the beers on the counter, coming to a stop behind Lena to rest her hands on her shoulders. Lena doesn’t tense or try to move away, and it lessens Kara’s nerves a bit. This is what she wants for them, for selfless, stunning, lovable Lena.

“It’s okay.”

Kara can’t see her face just yet, but she doesn’t have to see a look to know that Lena is yearning for Alex. It’s radiating off her body in waves. Alex told Kara once, during their second date where things got a little heated for two people that wanted to go slow, about how yearning for Kara had been a suffocating feeling.

Kara didn’t like that image. Lena has done nothing to earn that feeling. To know that has Kara wanting to say dumb, dorky things like ‘sharing is caring’, because Kara cares for Lena and people do crazy, sometimes unthinkable things, for the ones they care about. Sharing Alex had just became one of them.

If there’s another person out there that can challenge the level Kara cares for her girlfriend, it’d be Lena hands down.

Kara leans her mouth down to Lena’s ear, lips barely grazing the shell, as she chooses to whisper earnestly instead, “You can have her too.”

It causes Lena to shiver underneath Kara’s hands, and with a quick glance to Alex, seeing the nod of approval, Kara ventures just below to place a sweet kiss on a Lena’s neck. When she pulls back Alex presses forward, leaning over Lena, to give Kara a kiss of her own. It lasts just a few seconds, like any simple kiss would, then Alex husks, “Get over here.”

So, Kara’s not going to lie – she’s pretty terrible at it – that she doesn’t have the decency to walk around the couch, nor is she even graceful with the choice she took in climbing over the couch.

Alex shoots a ‘what the hell’ look her way. Maybe it was a bit too much. Kara isn’t eager per say – whoops, there’s that lying thing - but if this is how they are going to live then it really needs to be figured it out.

Lena still hasn’t said anything yet, and there is a battle wagging behind those intense eyes. They won’t progress further until she tells them too, because consent is the number one most important information. You can read somebody like your favorite book, but unlike a book, a human can talk back, and you just can’t flick their pages without the verbal yes.

Kara is surprised Lena’s heart hasn’t crashed out of her chest with how fast it seems to be racing. The battle in her mind comes to a truce of sorts, because she sits up a little straighter and moves her hand to rest on Alex’s knee. Her consent is mumbled in a kiss with Alex that screams with an amount of desperation. Kara has felt Alex melt into her body with something as small as hug or chaste kiss, to watch as these two women melt into each other is a completely different experience and she’s looking forward in melting with them.

Kara bites the bottom of her lip, admiring how well they kiss each other; it gathers a warm feeling over her and spreading throughout her entire body. She’s sitting there watching as tongues perform an award winning dance routine, and they look way good together. More beautiful than anything she could ever paint.

She doesn’t quite know what to do with her hands, because she’s sitting to the side while they have an intense make out session, and she’s feeling a little neglected, but really she also doesn’t want to interrupt them. That would be rude. She’d feel better if they were to make the move.

They separate from each other as Kara finishes that thought, it kind of freaks her out a little, because whoa, close to a hefty case of mind reading. They look over at Kara, who tugs on her collar, swallowing the sudden lump in throat. She’s used to the desire in Alex’s eyes; it fills her with pride that Alex found something about her that never has the hunger for Kara go away. She can’t decipher Lena though, and it begins to make her nervous again.

Alex takes that opportunity to lean in to kiss gently at Lena’s jaw line, a hand resting gently right above Kara’s clothed breast. Alex can’t stand it when she can’t touch Kara. She murmurs against ivory skin, “You can kiss her if you want to.”

Kara’s breath hitches as Lena wastes no time in capturing a kiss. It has Kara wondering if Lena is trying to search for an answer. The one that tells her what made Alex choose Kara all that time ago.

Kara cups Lena’s face, kissing back in the way a woman deserves to be kissed, after releasing a shaky exhale. Lena doesn’t kiss in the way Alex does – firm, unrelenting, almost wild - instead is tamer, uses unyielding elegance with the motion of lips. Lena’s lips are as talented as they looked against Alex’s own talented ones. Kara could get addicted to them.

Alex can get addicted to the sight of them kissing if the small groan and the familiar smell of Alex’s arousal is anything to go by. They break apart for a moment to bring her back into the loop. Her way of doing so is to pick at the hem of Lena’s shirt, silently asking for permission.

Kara leans up on her knees, hovers over Lena, kissing her again harder when Alex pulls the shirt over her head. The Danvers' hands immediately set about roaming over the soft skin, taking the time to learn – or in Alex’s case, reacquaint – their selves with every expanse of Lena’s torso. Kara’s fingers flex just as the muscles in Lena’s stomach, and a guttural moan crawls to escape her throat when Lena brushes her tongue into Kara’s mouth.

Alex had taken to lavishing Lena’s neck with tongue and teeth, but the brush of Alex fingers next to Kara’s leave to pull her own shirt up and off. Her abs is hypnotizing, and Kara sends a silent thank you to DEO field agent training, because she remembers how many hours for five months straight Alex said she spent in perfecting those. Lena scratches her nails of one hand from the top of Alex’s breast straight down to the edge of her pants as Kara opts to lean over and press a kiss above her navel, tugging the skin between her lips with a little bite.

Alex tangles fingers in Kara’s hair, ripping her mouth away to tug her upward, crashing their lips together. It splits Kara’s lip open and Alex is able to briefly taste blood before it heals up. Suddenly though, Kara gets shoved away to fall against the back of the couch, and a bit of weight eases off the couch as Alex eases herself onto the floor.

It’s a highly arousing sight to witness Alex kneeling between Lena’s thighs, watching as her foster sister trails instantly long bruising kisses along a pale, beautiful stomach. Lena does two things after that; bucks her hips up slightly in encouragement for Alex, and fists Kara’s sweater in her hands, trying to even the playing field.

Those pestering butterflies that like to start fluttering around in a stomach appears out of nowhere, and Kara flushes as Lena helps her lift the item of clothing off only to make quick work at the buttons of the shirt underneath. The shirt is slipped from her shoulders, hands running delicately over her torso, and Kara’s brain nearly short-circuits at the moment in motion. Her body is already overheating, and all she can do is arch into the touch.

Truth be told, there’s a blush on her cheeks that is formed from mild embarrassment. Kara has dated a total of three people in the past, but it wasn’t until Alex that she had gone further than kissing, and knowing that out of the three of them she has the least amount of experience is highly intimidating. Alex has already figured out what makes Lena tick, and cave, and bend to her mercy.

Though, between moments of flirtation and rounds of making each other breathless – mostly her girlfriend with fragile human lungs – Alex tells her often how fast of an incredible learner she is. Kara earns herself these loud, approving moans when she attempts to perfect yet another skill, and she really, really craves hearing them from Alex for the rest of their lives.

It’s her eyes that calm her down. It’s those piercing green eyes that help her focus. To have someone as stunning as Lena Luthor roaming the sight of her body makes this feel oh so more intimate. It helps that Lena latches onto her collarbone, and geez does Kara wish that mark could stay a little longer.

Kara gives back the best she can by sliding her hand over to Lena’s breast, pulling the bra cup down and palming one of them firmly. Lena rewards her with tiny gasps each time Kara twists a nipple between her fingers, pinching gently every few seconds. Lena retaliates by enveloping a pretty pink nipple in her mouth, sucking and teasing until Kara is a whimpering, shivering, Kryptonian mess under her lips.

Alex rises forward, kisses Lena’s cheek right before kissing Kara’s nose, practically whispers in the thin space of air between them, “You’re both so fucking beautiful.”

She doesn’t mean just physically. Alex has many qualities, good and bad, but being vain isn’t one of them. If one were to be called beautiful by Alex Danvers then they by all means would know that it qualifies the whole of them – their soul and heart and intentions; to just be a being worth what they fight to keep safe every day.

Alex has never been much of a poet, but there are rhymes in her eyes that would have made E.E. Cummings cry.

It can be an overwhelming experience to know what it truly is that Alex thinks, what she feels. She keeps things close to the vest, things she took the longest time to tell Kara, some things Kara knows she might not ever hear. Her words can be known to sink deep within skin and veins and bones, to completely obliterate someone only for them to keep on coming back with heavy determination to hear the sweet truths over and over again.

It’s her words that make Lena grip them both tighter, but it’s the almost possessive kiss Alex presses right over the scar on Lena’s chest – a reminder of Lena’s dedication - that ruins the moment.

Kara remembers the change in Alex when that happened – a little distant, and worried. It had been then that Kara realized the full extent of Lena’s importance to Alex. Alex had grown frustrated and angry, which got worse each time she left the hospital, and Kara knew there needed to be a way to bring Alex out of that before things were to get worse.

They spent hours during Lena’s recovery period in the training room. Though Alex refused to fight her, under Kara’s request Agent Vasquez stepped up to take her place, and Kara stood by each time for support.

There is an unspoken agreement with Agent Vasquez that nobody else in the DEO will know about the time Alex faltered in the fight only to slide straight into a sudden breakdown. Kara caught her in record time before she could hit the ground. It touched the edges of Alex’s admittance for killing Astra, the overwhelming relief that she didn’t lose someone she loved over decisions, and Kara refused to let her go. They had stood there in the middle of the room with Kara fighting the urge to hold Alex tight with Kryptonian strength as she cried into her shoulder – Agent Vasquez quietly retreating from the room for privacy.

“This can’t happen.”

It startles the Danvers' when Lena lurches off the couch. The distance forming further between them as she starts to pace around, an almost frantic energy coming off of her. The other two can only sit with baited breath until the silence is broken.

“In what way do you think this is remotely appropriate?” Lena turns fierce, angry eyes on Alex. “After the conversation we had on the fire escape, after helping you win the girl, and this is the way you treat me.”

Kara can see the tears welling up beneath green, sees the look on Alex’s face like she had just been slapped by Lena’s words, and this is all going so terribly wrong that she fumbles with trying to defuse the situation.

“You’re my best friend and I promised you to help,” Alex raises from her spot, advancing towards Lena who backs up in response, “But I can’t seem to figure out another way to do that, because you turned down everyone at the party, and the very real fact is that you’re in love with me.”

“Correction, I’m working on falling out of love with you. This does not improve that. And you,” Kara’s eyes widen as Lena’s attention, “I changed most of my beliefs on aliens getting to know who you are. I trusted you.”

The use of past tense, voice breaking at the word, is like a hand has reached into Kara’s bulletproof chest to grip the confines of her heart.

“We didn’t think you’d react this way.” Kara finally states, adjusting her glasses as she gazes at Lena in desperation. “We love you, Lena. It’s because of that, and because of how important you are to us, we thought we could at least try to make you happy.”

Lena looks towards the ceiling for a second with a bitter smile. “And that is what makes this more devastating. You are both with greatness in your hearts, but this is beyond cruel.”

She doesn’t give them the chance to reply as she suddenly questions Alex with, “Hypothetically, if Kara and I were about to die but you could only save one of us, who would it be?”

The question isn’t fair, but neither is the entirety of their history.

Alex squares her shoulders, “I’d save both of you.”

“And if you can’t?”

“I will.”

“But if you can’t…” Lena stresses. The answer is silence. A silence that makes it all too clear on the truth she already knew. Still, it stings deep within.  She turns to Kara, “The same would go for you I suppose, right? You’d never let anything happen to her.”

Lena knows Kara has the strength and Alex has the will to rule the world together, and to separate a Danvers, you would literally have to kill them both. Lena isn’t either of their ride or die’s.

“I actually have the ability to be able to get to you both in time.”

It’s not enough. It’s not choosing Lena first.

“I have worked really hard on moving forward. I think we’re done here.” Lena leaves without a word, nor a glance back to the guilty Danvers’.

It feels like a break-up. The permanent kind that means they go back to being strangers. The atmosphere has quickly gone cold.

Alex sleeps on the couch that night. Kara goes to bed alone, not being able to sleep at all. Lena, poor, brokenhearted Lena is Rao knows where.

 ----

It’s been three days since they’ve last heard from Lena. The day after Alex and Kara spent time transferring the rest of the stuff over to Kara’s – their – apartment. It should have been exciting – it still was in a way – but the air between them had been full of things not so pleasant.

Alex still gave her a morning kiss, and the next night they slept in the same bed together again, but the weight of what transpired was on their shoulders. They have shared fewer conversations in the past three days then they have since Alex’s downfall two – almost three – years ago. The frequent touches have started to fade away, and it hurts, but it should have been expected.

Kara fumbles with trying to figure out what to do. Lena is ignoring them and Alex is full with frustration at the backfire. It’s easy to boil down Alex’s frustration as fear of losing a close person – Kara thinks its true that Lena is very much Alex’s best friend.

Kara has a beer opened and ready before Alex can even fit her key into the lock. Upon entering, Alex is greeted home with a sudden blonde in her arms. Relief floods Kara as Alex places her hands on her hips, tugging them closer, and laying a quick kiss on her cheek.

As they pull apart and Alex willingly takes the beer out of her hand, Kara notes another change in her. It doesn’t mean to be bad, but she can tell that whatever happened had drained Alex.

“What’s going on?”

Alex will sit them down on their couch, and Kara will lean in happily as she gets pulled closer. Alex will tell her she visited Lena today, and Kara will sit there with baited breath waiting to hear how that went down. Alex has told her many things about Lena, and Kara always listens – likes hearing the use of words that swim in the relationship they have created together - mostly because there has never been anything better than Alex opening up.

Alex will tell Kara about Lena’s refusal to talk, her own stubbornness refusing that refusal. She’ll mention having to sit up against the door Lena wouldn’t let her through, spilling out everything she had to say. She’ll mention apologizing, and asking for forgiveness.

Alex will say that before getting together with Kara, Lena made her really angry. It wasn’t from anything Lena might’ve done wrong. In fact, it was the complete opposite. It angered Alex that Lena was always there unwavering, and truthful, and supportive in the same place she was in with Kara for years – unrequited love. It won’t bother Kara with jealousy when Alex tells her that she told Lena that, during the time they had fooled around, apart of Alex wanted to be in love with her.

Alex will say that she hopes Lena is taking consideration in where to go from there in the positive side of ways. Kara has re-enforced hope for them all. She has to believe.

 ----

Kara heard the fast approaching footsteps coming up behind her not even five seconds after landing at the DEO’s better location. She was on the hunt for Alex – a bag from the food truck in one hand, and a kiss – ready to give her girlfriend. Having lunch is always a favorite part of Kara’s day, and having lunch with Alex makes it even better, and now they share gentle, cute kisses over ice-cream floats that have her wishing on each star for their break to last just a little longer.

It’s a time of the day Kara likes to keep close to her heart, because she doesn’t share food with anybody, but she lets Alex steal the occasional fry from her stack.

(She doesn’t share Alex with anybody, but she let Lena have as much as she could handle then. She was willing to let Lena have more. She wanted Lena to have it all).

“What the hell happened between the three of you?”

Lucy Lane doesn’t look to be in the mood for anything other than direct answers when Kara turns around. Those eyes are fierce, something almost dangerous barely lurking behind them. Kara can’t help but to gulp at the co-director with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

“I-I have no idea…I mean there isn’t really, um, anything -” Kara really would like to not have this conversation and she fumbles to get out of it, but Lucy isn’t letting her as she cuts through Kara’s poor attempt.

“Winn knows something. He’s about as bad at lying as you are, but he is insanely loyal and I can’t figure out what information he has.” Lucy goes on, her frustration more evident. “And Alex is choosing to counter all my questions with glares –”.

Lucy does her best glare too when Kara huffs a laugh at Alex’s typical stubborn side. Kara immediately quiets herself. This isn’t what she was hoping to get in to today. She still feels horrible about what happened, but it’s clear that Lena wants nothing more than to ignore them – rightfully so. She just hopes that in the end its just about time and space and they can return to being around each other.

“Why don’t you go ask Lena?”

“I did that already. When she wouldn’t answer any of my calls, I had to bang on the door long enough for her to finally give up and let me in.” There is a flash in Lucy’s eyes as she recalls what happened, and it pains Kara to see those ghosts. “She was in poor condition. After ruling out L Corp and Lex Luthor, the only other reasoning for her to be so upset would be if you three got in some type of fight. So, stop fooling around and tell me what happened.”

“I didn’t know you two grew close.”

“We’re friends, like I am yours. She’s easy to talk to, and we get along real well. Now stop trying to dodge the question, Supergirl.”

Kara stays quiet, but she so wants to cave. She wants to tell Lucy that this mishap in trying to form happiness is one of her worst mistakes. She wants to say sorry and tell her all about regrets and to please, please try to help her help Lena. Instead, she stays quiet and waits it out much to Lucy’s annoyance.

“Fine, don’t tell me. Just know that if you don’t fix it soon,” Lucy steps closer, a couple of inches between them at most, and her voice drops to a low, threatening level. “You’ll be seeing me in the training room. Eighteen percent Kryptonite on use for a fair fight.”

Lucy spins on her heels to stalk down the hall. The bag of food in Kara’s hand long gone cold and she aims to re-heat it as she walks with slumped shoulders to find Alex. If Lucy Lane was intimidating back when it was about Kara Danvers falling for James Olsen, it doesn’t seem to compare to about this with Lena, but mainly, Kara just thinks Lucy will always be intimidating.

 ----

Alright, so maybe, just maybe with an extra side of a little bit, Kara has a problem with taking advantage of her powers outside of conquering the evil in the world. There was the re-heating of Cat’s lattes, using the boost of speed to get what needed to be done faster, checking with x-ray to see who exactly was at her door- all small, simple things to which she finds acceptable to her morals. Unlike when she had used the clearer range of hearing to listen in on an incredibly personal conversation – which isn’t acceptable one bit and she does still feel guilty.

And unlike right now as she flies high up an apartment building to a window she knows isn’t hers. It really, really isn’t acceptable to partake in a breaking and entering. But, as she climbs through the window she likes to think that her not actually breaking something should count as something.

It’s past one in the morning in National City and she couldn’t sleep despite the amount of tiredness taking over her body – the mind just won’t shut up. It sucks because Alex was warm and comfortable and pressed against Kara’s back asleep, protecting Kara even in dream world, and Kara would have loved nothing more than to join her. Maybe they’d find each other in their dreams too – so persistent on being together that something in their minds transferred them to meet in a dream world that never before existed. Perhaps Alex would walk out of a dark forest, Kara floating from her heavenly one, and they’d meet in a field in-between, leaning back against a loan white oak, embracing the utter peace before the world would start to fade away and reality came blurring through cracked eyelids.

Kara focuses on stepping lightly through the place as she reached the door with the person she was looking for laying behind it. This is her own idea and she agrees it to be a level of creepy, but there’s no turning back now. She needs to do this now or it will continue to eat her alive inside – continue to eat away at others alive inside too.

That is what she is here to do.

There will be consequences in the form of her girlfriend, and probably even the person behind the door, but Kara will have to do nothing more than to stress that of course this Lucy’s fault. Kara already knew things needed fixed, was waiting for the right time, then Lucy came barreling towards with words that painted sad images of Lena in her mind. There was only so much of that Kara could take.

With a deep breath Kara enters the room. Immediately it proves to be a bad idea when without even super powers Lena sits up quickly, a clicking sound loud in the otherwise quiet room and Kara is left standing there wide-eyed for a moment, embarrassed to have even jumped because of the scene in front of her.

“I know what happened the other day was mostly everything it wasn’t supposed to be, and instead of getting to help you, we ended up amplifying your love for Alex, and apparently that just made it hurt all over again, but that won’t work on me.” Kara rambles with her hands up, pointing in the darkness to the gun held tightly in Lena’s hands.

The bedside light comes on and Lena rolls her eyes, putting the weapon back in its place. A voice in the back of Kara’s mind tells her that Lena’s improvement of safety was probably due to Alex and it leaves a small trace of adoration in her heart. Still, Lena glares.

“You can’t even give me the opportunity to slam a door in your face.”

“Will that make you feel better?” Kara implores, willing to take one for the team and let a door break against her face. She believes she sort of deserves it.

“Honestly, it would not.” Lena sighs with what seems to be defeat, watching as Kara makes careful steps closer towards the bed.

Kara takes the sight of Lena in. The dark hair with a decent bit of bed head, the sag in her shoulders, but what sticks out are those green eyes rimmed with red from crying and the circles that standout underneath. It urges Kara on. This has to be fixed. To not succeed would be a high failure.

“I-I understand if you can’t forgive us, but I’m going to do everything in my power to not let you down again.” Kara vows, waving her hands around slightly, every bit of her energy put into nervous determination.

Lena averts her gaze, emitting a huff of laughter lacking in humor. “Funny, it wasn’t the worst invitation I have ever received.”

“You still didn’t take it.” Kara frowns, confusion coming to the surface.

“I don’t want it.” Lena says it quickly, firmly, leaving Kara in disbelief for Lena to shed some light on. “If I were to have it, to obtain that wonderful life I know we can share together, the only worry I’ll ever have is the ‘til when?’ consistently making my mind spiral, and I very much do not wish to even taint the beautiful image I created.”

Kara absentmindedly thinks of asking Lena to try painting them. The way Lena loves, those images have to be stunning.

“Alex has a heart just as large as yours, Kara, though only a handful of people she lets make themselves comfortable inside and it is quite that, because there are so many available spaces to settle down into.”

Kara listens with full attention, coming to perch on the edge of the bed next to Lena, and thinks of red padded walls with storage for all the things Alex took in appreciation of the ones she loves.

“It’s a special place to be, but after those people bring in their baggage and get ready to put more memories with the rest of them is when they notice,” Lena pauses there, smiles a knowingly, sad thing. “You’re always going to have a little more room to live in.”

That should have Kara beaming with pride, full of love. That doesn’t dismiss the meaning in Lena’s words. After everything, Kara believes Lena should have at least close to an equal amount of room, but it is out of their control, and probably Alex’s too.

“Most people should know when the time comes to just be content with what they have. I love you and always have I loved Alex, but this is not the love story meant for me.”

“I really am sorry,” Kara whispers - for the other night, for Alex - interlacing their fingers together.

Lena runs her thumb over Kara’s knuckles, her voice rich and sure when she tells her, “Never apologize for following through in the depths of a love like that.”

Kara’s eyes get watery and she presses a firm kiss to Lena’s cheek before burying her face in the junction between head and shoulder. People like Lena – well, no one else could be like Lena, maybe get close but no cigar like the older folks enjoy saying. Lena is certainly unique, and timeless, and Kara never wants them to cease being in each others lives.

 ----

In Autumn Kara falls even more in love with Alex. Winn won’t even give her a high-five for the pun, but she’ll tell it again until someone does.

Alex isn’t much of a fan for the season anymore. She calls it the season before death. Where leaves start to gather lifeless on the ground, pumpkins decay on peoples porches, and the television is host to murder after murder storytelling and otherwise. If it weren’t for the promise of turkey she’d have nothing to really look forward too, but even then, the idea of having dinner with her mother usually had her looking forward to the wine instead.

Kara remembers when Alex used to rant and rave about the upcoming holidays, how she couldn’t wait for them to start putting together their costumes, Kara couldn’t wait for the candy, and she remembers how Alex would hold her just a little bit tighter when the music cues that Michael Myers was going in for the kill.

Things had changed for Alex though, because monsters got all so real and she knows Kara prefers happier movies anyways.

Kara really wants a puppy, but with being a reporter and Supergirl while her girlfriend is off being an agent for the DEO, the decision had fallen on a no due to the lack of time. So, Kara came to opt for being a puppy for Halloween instead. According to Alex it fit perfectly with the pouting and wide eyes, and it’s not like her costume should be the traditional cape and tights, because apparently it isn’t a costume if worn on a daily basis as the actual Supergirl.

Under Kara’s persistence, the DEO threw a minor, no-alcohol – just in case duty called – Halloween party. J’onn had been the one to frown on the idea before he relented after being teamed up against by not only Kara, but Lucy and Alex as well. His decision almost taken back as Lena Luthor and James Olsen were invited, but they already knew of the DEOs existence.

Kara stammered at Winn’s – dressed up as his own superhero ‘winnwhirl’, that apparently has tornado like powers – comment on Alex’s costume as a dog owner, complete with a leash. His under the breath words of ‘odd lesbian dom and sub ways’ earning him a firm slap to the back of the head by Alex. Well deserved, Kara had thought as her blush slowly started to fade.

The Halloween party had been as good as you can get in a secret operative place trying to play it low-key and without too many rules being broken. The no alcohol decision not deterring Alex from carrying a flask full of liquor strapped to the inside of her pants leg, to which she spiked their core group of friends drinks. J’onn knew though, if judging by the stern look Alex kept trying to dodge by conversations and dancing with Kara.

After a couple of hours, things started to wind down and people started to slowly venture back to where they came from before it started. Kara and Alex having to stay behind to clean up under J’onn’s orders. They said farewell to the guests, Winn escaping Kara before she could ask for his help, and Alex glaring at Lucy’s back as she took off with Lena, arm in arm.

“Did you catch the looks between them?” Kara asks, swiping the last two Reese cups from the candy bowl on the table, ignoring Alex’s grumble of unfairness as she unwrapped a piece.

“Yes, Kara, I did.” Alex sighs, throwing cups and other items into the waste basket. “They were the same looks we’ve seen them share for a long time now.”

Kara’s eyes light up, “ _Exactly_!”

“They’ve grown close, but not that close.”

“Wait, wrong. I can’t believe you don’t actually see it.” Kara frowns, and people called her oblivious to these things.

“There’s nothing to see. Maybe there was a flirtatious comment every once in awhile and Lucy really likes to wink, but they are still friends.”

“What do you mean when you say ‘a long time’?”

“I mean what it means. A long time.”

“Alex.” Kara drags out in a whine. “Tally up the months for me.”

Alex stops what she’s doing to think on Kara’s wishes. “About a month after we apologized for having bad plans mixed with our good intentions.” Alex shrugs, “So?”

“So, they look at each other differently now.” Kara says with certainty.

“People tend to do that when somebody becomes important to them.”

Kara thinks the way vampire Lena was eyeing zombie Lucy and vice versa all night had more to do with them wanting to drink each others blood and eat each others brains – probably, other things as well - than just being important friends. Plus, they had talked between themselves more than the other guests, the occasional lingering touch being seen by Kara. There has to be something going on between them. Lena looked super happy in Lucy’s company.

“I was thinking we could –”

“No.” Alex cuts in, no room for arguing in her tone. “No more plans. We learned our lesson with this one.”

Kara pouted at that, but knew Alex was more than right. They could have lost Lena as a friend. That was something neither of them could have lived down.

“Just remember that some of the most wonderful things come with patience.” Alex says, disposing of the remainder of trash, before coming over to rest her hands on Kara’s hips. She smiles softly, genuinely. “I should know.”

Alex always knows the right things to say to have Kara’s insides melt with love and adoration. Kara gives her a firm kiss after Alex wipes away the smudges of Kara’s make-up. The moment too good, too pure, that Kara relinquishes the last Reese to her grinning girlfriend.

 ----

“Where is she?”

“Lena –” Alex starts, stepping in front of Lena, but it doesn’t matter.

Lena sees Lucy behind the glass over Alex’s shoulder and she just freezes up. Kara doesn’t have to watch her eyes through the glass to know Lena is taking note of every single wound on Lucy’s body. Alex gives Lena the rundown – a few cracked ribs, minimal blood loss from the small head wound, a nasty bruise along a sculptured jaw – that seems to fall on deaf ears.

Lena hates flying, but the moment Kara told her what had happened it didn’t take her even a second to latch onto the Kyrptonian. Lucy is still asleep, and she’ll pull through just fine, but seeing her laying so lifeless on the bed is a sad sight to see. Alex lays a hand on Lena’s shoulders, and Kara sees the flash of anger in green eyes to know that was a big mistake.

“How could you let this happen?” Lena turns on her, a fury running through her tone and Alex has to take a step back from her sudden change.

Kara steps forward to interject, because this isn’t Alex’s fault. “Hey, wait, that isn’t –”

“No, let her talk.” Alex interjects, a stern expression sent her way.

“What did you take off own your own little mission? Did you leave her behind to go save your beloved _Supergirl_?” Lena spits at her. It’s a sucker punch to their guts, because Alex has done that many times before and it weighs on them. “She is Co-Director. There are orders for a reason, Alexandra. It’s about time you learn to follow them.”

Alex reacts more offended of the full use of her first name than the forceful shove to her chest. She doesn’t stop Lena from entering Lucy’s room, probably because she doesn’t act that she can do anything else. The wrath of a Luthor poison to physical motion.

Kara steps closer, gently laying a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“I’ve been waiting months for her to lash out.” Alex heaves a sigh, leaning into Kara’s touch. “We should be relieved that’s the brunt of it.”

Alex gazes back into the room now, Lucy still hasn’t woken up yet, and Lena has her back to them, but she’s cradling a hand in hers and they can see her shoulders start to slightly shake.

“Why didn’t you tell her the truth? Lucy will tell her about it anyways.”

Alex Danvers is many things, but she isn’t the bad guy.

“That wasn’t what she needed.”

 ----

So about that whole eavesdropping thing…Kara promises to herself that she will never take advantage of her super hearing skills ever again that do not fall behind enemies lines and trying to save the world, though she does want to argue that without love – in all of its forms, on any world out there – life would be much more cruel and pointless and devastating, and love is such an important positive that it technically falls under the greater good, which is why they are all here doing what they do anyways, so making sure that two people who act like they want to be together get together is like another form of world protection.

Still, her methods at this aren’t the most praised upon, but she just can’t help herself.

Kara had arrived at L Corp with the intention of talking Lena into joining her for lunch, because Lena works so hard to redeem the Luthor name even if that means barely seeing the outside of her office and Alex has mentioned that sometimes Lena forgets to stop what she is doing to eat. Lena’s assistant once again has a panicky expression on her face as Kara walks past her, even though Lena has told her plenty of times that the Danvers are allowed to come by anytime they please, so Kara sends her a polite smile and doesn’t read into it. Though as she reaches the door to Lena’s office and hears not just the one but two familiar voices she thinks maybe she should have and her interest is piqued.

“I want to be your happy ending. I’m sure that you can be mine.”

Kara has not loved the sound of Lucy’s voice quite as she does in this moment, hiding behind the door. She’s saying exactly what Kara has wanted one of them to say for weeks and weeks. She sends a wish to whoever will catch it that this is it, that Lena will get what she deserves.

Lena’s voice is quite, still not a match for Kara’s hearing, but there’s a force of emotion behind it. “Regardless of the association with Lex?”

That has always been a large worry to Lena, and dang it Kara needs to know what is truly happening in there. She placates herself for what she is about to do, taking off her glasses to peer inside. She’ll deny herself a piece of pizza later for inappropriate lack of privacy.

“Lena,” Lucy’s shoulders slump just a little, but she reaches for the other woman’s hand, “Your brother has done some horrendous things, but you are not him.”

Heck yeah she isn’t.

“How can you be sure of that? We might not share the same blood, but one could argue the matter of nature versus nurture.” Lena’s voice cracks at the beginning, getting weaker and weaker, and _Rao_ Kara can tell how badly she wants this, them, it’s written all over her face.

“This whole time we’ve been talking I have seen the good in you. I have seen the inside workings of your heart, and what you are trying to do here. None of it is negative.” Lucy tells her, moving so much closer and cupping Lena’s face in her hands. Kara smiles right along with Lucy when Lena leans into the touch, and she really, really, without a doubt, loves what Lucy says next. “Besides, I’m not one to fall for the villains.”

They kiss then and it’s full of promise, of many, many beautiful years to come.

Kara has to bite down extremely hard on her bottom to keep from alerting them to her presence with a beyond happy squeal. The excitement is fighting to be contained though, and she quickly leaves L Corp to arrive at the DEO. She needs to express her happiness with the person who will understand its power the most.

Interrupting Alex’s conversation with Agent Vasquez, Kara grips one of her girlfriend’s arms in insistent, but not damagingly so, hands and pulls her into a more secluded place. Kara catches the sight of her bewildered face before bringing their lips together passionately, giggles when Alex chases after her lips as they break apart. Alex always acts like Kara is oxygen.

“What was that for?” Alex says, eyes fluttering open to let Kara witness how dazed they are.

Kara finally lets the squeal loose, clapping her hands wildly, and smiling with the force of a thousand suns. “They did it, Alex. We did it.”

“Everybody did what?”

“Lena and Lucy!” Kara exclaims, “They got together.”

Alex looks offended, “She told you first?” She grumbles, taking out her phone, “That bitch.”

Kara eyes widen, and she makes a hasty grab for the phone. “No. Lena didn’t tell me anything, but you have to act like I didn’t beat her to it.”

“How did you find out?” Alex narrows her eyes, looking at her suspiciously.

Kara averts her gaze, suddenly finding the floor more interesting, as she mumbles, “I might have overheard them talking –”

“Kara,” Alex admonishes, hands fleeing Kara’s hips to rest on her own. “How many times do I have to tell you –”

“That spying on them when nothing is wrong is not the correct way to do things. I know. But, Alex,” Kara stresses, because that isn’t the most important thing right now. “Lucy told Lena she was falling for her. It was said in the most beautiful way. And you should have seen Lena’s expression. She practically melted at the words and –”

“You used your x-ray vision too?” Alex shakes her head, running her fingers through her hair, “I shouldn’t even be surprised.”

Kara pouts. “I thought you’d be at least somewhat happy. We did it, right?” Her expression turns into one resembling an annoyingly adorable puppy. “I mean, they are our friends and I know how important Lena is to you, and how important it is that she gets a happy ending, and –”

She really, really loves how Alex can quiet her – mostly, usually – embarrassing rambles now with a kiss, one that makes her want to literally them soar away. She did that a couple of times. Alex always seemed disappointed when they would land.

Alex pulls them apart, tracing her thumbs along Kara’s cheeks. She is one to hardly cry, but some slip down her face anyways and Kara does her best to catch them all with her lips.

“Yeah, Kara.” Alex whispers in the space between them, resting their foreheads together with a fond smile. “We did it.”


End file.
